


The day the smile died

by Mystik



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, It relates to Heath's death, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, So it is pretty sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake woke up with a start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day the smile died

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to my mind days after the news of Heath's death. I wrote a long time ago and I'm posting here.

Jake woke up with a start. A sigh next to him warned of her presence. He smiled and turned a lock a blond hair between his fingers. Reese smiled, but didn't woke up. The brunette got out of the bed and went to the bathroom of their hotel room in New York, closing the door before turning on the lights.  
He splashed some cold water on his face, trying to remember his nightmare, but in no avail. Still, the sensation in the pit of his stomach was there.  
  
"I wonder how he's doing," murmured Jake to himself. He didn't know why he remembered Heath on that moment, his mind was a mystery to him sometimes.  
In fact, they haven't spoken to each other in months. All he heard about him was that the blond was working on the new Batman's movie and that he got divorced of Michelle.  
He knew, when he met the blond, that something would happen. It would never work, but it would happen anyway. He smiled faintly when he remembered of the first scene they had shot that was more...graphic. Unsurprisingly, on that same night, after they went home, he and Heath arranged to meet at some obscure bar to drink and talk. Of course the drinking and talking led to a heavy make out session at the end of the night.  
Jake wasn't attached to gender, it didn't matter to him if it was a guy or a girl; the rest of the shoot continued as well as their secret affair. At some point though, the encounters became more distant and soon enough it was over. Jake knew that would happen, the path of their story blurring with the script in an uncomfortable way. When Heath came to him and told he was going out with Michelle, he just smiled. His life was so weird.  
  
"Jake?"  
The brunette looked at himself in the mirror one more time before turning back to the room, smiling joyfully at Reese in her pajamas, scrubbing her eyes.  
He would call Heath the next day and catch up.

* * *

He turned on the cellphone and saw that he had one message on the mail box, from yesterday. Before he could discover anything else, the mobile ringed. He arched one eyebrow and answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Jake."  
The weak voice of Michelle caught him by surprise. He sat on the bed of the hotel room.  
"What happened? It's been ages since we talked."  
"I...Jake, it's Heath. He..." she gasped and sobbed. "He's dead. They found him this afternoon...oh God."  
The brunette blinked. And again. And again. What?  
"Michelle...when? How?"  
"I don't know, I just heard of it and...I had to call you, I don't know why...are you in the city? Could you come over, please?"  
"Sure, I'm not far, in fifteen minutes I'll be there."  
"Thanks."  
Jake hang up the phone mechanically and pressed the key to his voice-mail without noticing.  
  
"Hey Jake..."  
The brunette gasped and grabbed the phone even tighter at hearing the blond's voice.  
"Uhn...well it's me, Heath. It's been a while isn't it? Ah...I don't even know why I called, but...we could hang out one of these days, you know? Like we used to do. I just feel like I could talk to someone and I don't know why I thought about you. Strange uhn? When you hear this message give me a call okay? See ya."  
  
By the time the beep indicated the end of the message, Jake was sobbing and the mobile fell from his hands as his body shook and his vision blurred with fat tears.

* * *

"Hey, I'm Heath," the blond shook his hands with Jake, "Looks like we are going to know each other pretty well." finished the australian with a wink and a laugh.  
The brunette laughed as well, catching the pun.  
"Looks like."  
The blond smiled again and Jake thought it was the most beautiful smile he ever seen in his life.  
  
THE END


End file.
